


Prunelle doesn't turn into a cat

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Gen, prunelle doesn't turn into a cat, rogntudjuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally for Prunelle's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prunelle doesn't turn into a cat

Prunelle stared at the scrawny tabby who looked equally confused.

Eventually the editor coughed. "So, um. I didn't mean to do this."

 

The cat meowed.

 

"To be fair," Prunelle continued, "I couldn't have been reasonably expected to know I had suddenly gained the ability to turn people into cats- Gaston, are you listening to me?"

 

The cat looked up from rubbing himself on the editor's trousers. "Meow."

 

Prunelle lifted him on the table. "Just stay here, and don't do anything-"

Well, he would probably cause less damage as a cat. "Just stay here," he told him.

 

He exited the mail room backwards, keeping an eye on the cat, and slipped out of the door.

"Prunelle?"

 

The editor turned around, startled by Lebrac. "Rogntudjuu!"

 

A puff of smoke later there was a confused Birman where the artist had stood moments before.

 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

The cat started to wander off but was caught by the editor.

"I'll try to figure out something," Prunelle told him, and left him in the mail room. "You wait there with Gaston."

 

Not that he had any idea how he was going to fix things.

Well, Gaston would probably be just happy being a cat, but Lebrac's art style would maybe suffer a bit from the lack of opposable thumbs...

 

"Where's Lebrac?" Jef asked upon seeing the editor step into his office.

 

"I didn't turn him into a cat!"

 

Jef stared. "That's... nice to know."

 

"Rogntudjuu, we need to get back to work-"

 

Once the smoke had cleared it was clear that he was indeed surrounded by cats.

 

"Rogntudjuu," he tried again, but this failed to turn anyone human.

 

He hopped over an elegant-looking Siamese that was probably Sonia to pull the ginger cat away from the curtains. "Jeanne, don't!"

 

She meowed.

 

Prunelle hopped over the cats, carrying her.

Although there probably was not much use in trying to confine the feline catastrophe to the mail room at this point.

 

He opened the mail room door anyway, and the Gaston-cat almost slipped outside.

Prunelle lifted him back in. "No, stay."

 

"Meow."

 

Prunelle went through Gaston's cabinet, trying to find something to keep the cats busy while he'd find a solution.

The tincan of sardines summoned a hungry herd of cats, and most of them were confined into the mail room.

 

He closed the door after him, relieved.

 

"Mister Prunelle?"

 

The editor lifted his head. Mr Demesmaeker. Of course.

Just when he was covered in cat-hair.

And had accidentally turned his staff into cats.

 

This was already a complete catastrophe.

And as he could hear the door opening behind him and the herd of curious cats pushing out, Prunelle gave up and decided to roll with it.

"Rogntudjuu," he told Demesmaeker, and sure enough, this turned him into a cat.

 

"Hm, sorry about that," Prunelle told the grumpy-looking Maine Coon. "I decided to give up on the contracts for good and pursue a new career as an Evil Cat Overlord."

 

"Meow?"

 

Prunelle nodded. "Yes, you're right. I need a crown. And a truckful of fish to feed my army."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Spirou, come here," Fantasio called, "the magazine editorial offices are on TV."

 

"Really? Why?" the bellhop asked.

 

"It seems Prunelle has declared himself a Cat Overlord and has turned it into his evil lair. Although it seems to be filled with cats so its evilness is somewhat questionable."

 

"More of a fluffy lair, then?"

 

Fantasio nodded. "But you know what this means."

 

Spirou sighed, pulling his wallet out. "How much I owe you?" he grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have bet against you. I was sure he'd last a bit longer before finally snapping."

 

"Oh, and he has gained magical powers."

 

"I really should not bet against you. So, should we do something or-"

 

Fantasio shrugged. "I dunno. Cats are kinda nice."

Spirou nodded. "Yeah, and he'll probably get tired of trying to keep an army of cats in order eventually. Want to go get something to eat?"

 

 

 


End file.
